9 Lives, 6 wives, 1 Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He already had 6 wives, what did he need her? Kikyo blames Kagome for her lack of respect to the mikohood and this is her punishment. For him, it is because he has not bred anyone of his wives. He refuses to consummate their marriage and she is just fine with that. He doesn't really want any of his wives but slowly she finds herself by his side and under his watchful eyes.
1. Your Fault

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

Kagome, Miko of the Shikon No Tama was a funny girl. Nothing like the Mikos before her.

She had always been on her own person, full of spirit and some would say to much fire. That worried many in her clan. Her mother, her mentor and above all her sister, who at one time was angry that the jewel had not been born into her body like her ancestors before her.

Many people including Kagome wondered, why the jewel had been inside her, of all people.

She was not calm. She was not poised. She was not full of wisdom. She was not silent, but above all Kagome was not graceful and she had eyes like water which meany did not see as beauty but a warning.

Kagome's mouth often got her in trouble, but still, she refused to be silent. One wondered if she had any regard for her own life. She would often end up in arguments with the eldest son of the West who at one time did try to kill her for it. She tried to return the favor. She became best friends with his brother in what the feared Lord would call spite. For a long time after that, they avoided one another, his father forbidding the other from killing the other. The West needed her, and she needed the West, but they did not need each other. Lord Toga had to draw a line in the sand.

She did not take to duty well and often fought against it. Many had wanted the jewel removed from her and transferred to her sister, but Kaede forbid it at the word of Lord Toga.

Kagome was often running around the country side with her friends, getting dirty with unruly hair. She did not care about fine silk, or tamed hair or makeup. While she did respect the jewel and her ancestor before she, she long ago told her self she would not let it rule her, rather she would rule it. Kikyo had laughed at her and called her foolish and often sneered at her lack of training, regard, and disrespect.

But then Kikyo fell in love. With a half breed demon. Which left Kagome where she was today.

It was Kagome's own fault.

Instead of running around with a bow at her back in a one layered dress doing as so she pleased like every other day of her life, today she was sitting on an elegant silk pillow still as an old tree.

She was covered in layers of fine silk, the last being red. Her eyes were made up; her hair combed until nothing was out of place. She was dripping on gold, and she hated every pure second of it.

This was her own personal hell.

Kikyo had warned her that one day she would have to conform, she had refused, but then on her 18th birthday, her sister's words rang true and only because of her sisters own doing.

Kikyo had mated her half breed lover in secret months before and so when the house of the West came calling the line of duty fell on the only other Miko to the West.

Kagome, her childhood dreams were nothing but a distant fantasy now.

She had begged, kicked and pleaded with the great Lord Inutashio when he came begging for her. She knew the king was flamboyant, but this was too much. She told him she was not ready. Her mother said she was not prepared, and Kaeda had said she was not worthy.

He had said nonsense; she was perfect.

Of course, her heart had always had a soft spot for him, how could she refuse? Well, she couldn't for many reasons even if she wanted to.

"I told you it would rule you one day" Kikyo spoke holding a candle,

Kagome kept her eyes closed; she wasn't speaking for the first time in her life. "Perhaps our ancestors decided this for your fate because of your lack of respect for mikohood."

"I am only here because you and Inuyasha ran off and eloped behind everyone's back" Kagome was angry at first, but then, she could not be. Kikyo had done something Kagome had only wish to do. In the end, Kagome was proud of her sister for following her heart. Perhaps it wasn't so cold and restricted.

Kikyo glared at her "You are the Miko of the Shikon no Tama Kagome, what I have done does not matter!"

"I didn't ask to be this!" She looked back at her sister.

"Yet you are, you have acted like a free child long enough, it is time for you to take your place!"

Kagome turned and closed her eyes again.

"I have protected the jewel this long."

"And yet you have failed to protect yourself, what choice did our clan have but to give you over to the Westen Lord."

Kikyo felt Kagome's aura spike, and she knew Kagome was about to come unglued.

"Enough Kagome, see it as a blessing, normally one such as yourself is not allowed this"

Kagome dug her hands into the fine silk at her lap.

She didn't understand.

He already had six wives, why did they need her?


	2. No Choice

"My Lord, I beg you to reconsider" His demon mate calmly spoke, "His beast will be most displease." She crossed her arms.

"Perhaps that it was he needs," Inutashio spoke, pacing the grounds.

"I have given him five full demon wives and one-half breed, and his seed has rooted in none of them," His father told them.

"He has not taken to the half breed at all my Lord," His human wife stated.

"He has mated none of them!" Inutashio sighed.

"Allow me to talk to our son, I will tell him he needs to impregnate one of them, and if not, this can be his punishment," His mother stated calmly. Inutashio thought for a mere moment, but then "No," He dismissed it.

"But a human," His demon wife sneer.

Inutashio quickly looked at her with angry eyes. His human wife looked down.

"My apologies to you both, I did not mean it like that, she is no mere human my love but a Miko," She quickly corrected. It had taken her some time to come to terms with his human wife, but she finally did come around to having her.

"I am aware, and you are also aware of their many quarrels,"

"Why he indulges her with verbal fights is beyond me," She waved her hand "If I were him, I would have eaten her by now."

Inuyasha's mother slightly giggled behind her mouth. Sesshomaru had just entered when the words came out of his mother's mouth.

"And who would you have me eat, mother?"

"Your new bride," His stepmother stated with a smile.

"I can think of only one human this Sesshomaru would want to eat if I partook in such barbaric methods of death," He walked to his father. Everyone got silent. His mother looked away. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly and walked past his father.

"Sesshomaru, wait," His father tried to stop him.

But Sesshomaru didn't wait. He opened the door and peered in.

Her blue eyes, full of fire, met his.

He slammed the door.

"Surely," His hand still on the door, "You jest father."

"No."

"I will not wed her."

"Not like I want to wed you either!" She said, through the door. She wasn't supposed to speak.

He growled, "I will kill her."

"You could try!"

"Kagome!" They could hear Kikyo say harsh.

He growled, "I will not do this."

"You have no choice, my son."

Father and son glared at one another in a silent challenge.

"If you wish to challenge for my seat, my son, by all means."

Sesshomaru knew he was not yet strong enough to defeat his father. His father was always telling him, he needed something to protect in order to understand, and to gain the power he so needed to take his place. Sesshomaru refused to believe that. But he did need a son to carry on his name and that alone stopped him.

"Do not blame me if the halls end up painted with her blood," He said deep.

"You will not shed her blood."

"The same can not be said of his other wives," His mother stated,

"They will not be so bold, not against her power," Inutashio said.

"You give her to much credit, father," Sesshomaru slid the door back open and walked up to her as she still sat. He yanked up the wine glass and drank from it and slammed it back down "Drink."

She glared at it. Kikyo picked it up and handed it to her. Kagome drank and sat it back down.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and bit down.

She hissed. But it ended quickly, and he jerked her up, covered her mouth with his and kissed her. That didnt last long either, he pulled his mouth away, and she covered her lips with her hand with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Come, wife,"

Then he dragged her away, and she soon found herself pushed into the den of the wives.

She landed at their feet.


	3. The Wives

"Another one bites the dust," An older cat demon spoke, standing away from the rest. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, dark, and her face marking were like Sesshomaru's but white. Her skin was freckled, but she was beautiful and the tallest of them all.

Kagome wiped her mouth.

"He must like you better than me; I didn't even get a kiss." A half breed demon bent down and pointed to her own lips. She was a cute girl with pig tales of white. Her eyes were gold like Inuyasha's. She was only a little talker than Kagome, but she looked to be younger.

"Perhaps she likes him?" Another demoness spoke. Her hair was black, her eyes were purple, and her eyelids matched. Her claws looked deadly, and she was the second tallest, her demeanor seemed a lot like his. She was a pather demon Kagome could tell.

"Trust me, he doesn't like me, and I dont like him!" She looked at the door, "Jerk!" She yelled out, which caused them all to raise an eyebrow.

She stood and took the first layer off and tossed it to the ground "Stupid, no good-

The door slammed opened and all the females moved back but her.

Sesshomaru stalked to her, and she looked up in defiance.

He grabbed her jaw, and she grabbed his wrist.

He growled low, "Demon hearing bitch."

"Quite aware of that!" She snapped. Of course, he had waited outside to see what her mouth would cook up.

"How brave of a mere mortal to disrespect our lord," The cat demon spoke, uncaring of what was going on.

"I'm not mere mortal,"

"Miko, do not speak." He growled, applying more pressure to her jaw. She knew she could not apply her power so close to the others; he was aware of it too.

"Sesshomaru let go," It wasn't fair ground.

He squeezed more; it was starting to hurt. Her other hand came up "Sesshomaru," She whispered, tears started to form in her eyes "That hurts" A single tear ran down and over his fingers. Other than the failed attempt on her life, which did not hurt, he had never hurt her. He finally released her and tossed her back to the ground. "Mind your mouth least I find a way to make it useful" He spun around and went back to the door. He looked back once more to find her rubbing her jaw.

The half breed one was knelt down near her.

He left, slamming the door.

"Why would you do that, Miko?" The half breed asked.

"Kagome," She sniffed ."My name is Kagome," Then she started to cry. The half breed looked to the others, but they would show her no care.

"Do not cry; it is not all that bad here."

She let Kagome cry on her "I am Kio,"

Kagome sniffed, "Your name, its Kio?"

"Hai!" It was fitting.

"I am Tamara," The cat demon stated.

"I am Lady Mal," The panther stated looking at her nails "My name is far too grand and far too hard for you to pronounce, so you may call me that"

Kagome wiped her tears.

Wife four came forward. Her hair was teal; her eyes were green. She was of medium build and taller than Kagome; she was a water demon, which is why her skin was seafoam green. She bowed, "I am Oceana Lady Miko" Kagome knew her name, her father was water God, and her brother held the Tritan right now. The fifth wife came forward, her hair was the longest and silver like Sesshomaru's, but when the moon hit it, a blue hue would come from it. Her eyes were gold, and she was far prettier than the rest. Her skin looked flawless, and she was most likely the strongest of them all. She was a dragon demon.

"I am Lady Oregana of the dragon clan, and I will be the one to breed our Lords Sons."

Kagome only nodded, then she looked around.

"You are looking for his 6th wife?" Kio asked,

"Oh, hia?" Kagome stated.

"Kaugra is his favorite and is often with our Lord," Tamara said.

"Kagura as the wind witch Kagura?" Kagome asked,

"That is correct, Miko," Lady Mal stated, sitting down.

"I didn't know he mated her."

"None of us are mated to our Lord," Oregana snapped. "Only half of us have been touched," She proceeded to say.

"Half?" Kagome question, not really meaning to.

"Hia, our Lord has only bedded Kagura, Oregano, and Oceana," Kio stated.

Kagome blushed "I really didnt need to know that."

Really, she didnt.


	4. The First Wife

Sesshomaru stood in a field full of white flowers, but some had been painted red with blood from a kill. The wind blew, and with it, Kaugra. She was free to come and go and do as she pleased. She did his bidding. It kept up with appearances.

"My Lord," She bowed behind him.

"Hn, Kaugra."

"The wind has spoken; tell me, is this why you have bathed Rin's favorite spot in blood?"

Rin, the only human he liked. He made a fist. "What has the wind spoken of?"

"Truly, you wish for me to repeat it?" She took out her fan,

"It is true."

Kagura laughed, "Your father does hate you."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to her, and she snapped her fan, shut., "Now what?"

"I will do nothing; she will age and die lonely."

Kagura's face became serious, and she walked up and in front of him, "Perhaps someone did not study Miko history enough."

"I know quite enough about her, Kagura."

She sighed and looked at her nails. "You are no fool, Sesshomaru; you are aware Kagome has nine lives," In other words, she was immortal.

"Even Immortals can die."

"True, but you won't be her killer."

He looked away, and the wind blew again,

"I'll break her."

"Is that your goal now?"

He looked at her again "I need not do anything to break her."

Kagura looked at the blood "Seems she is getting to you more than you are getting to her"

"My brother."

"Your brother?"

"Hn, do you not feel him coming?"

Kagura closed her eyes and made the wind move. "Hai, he has heard the news."

"I may kill him."

"Hm, yes, I understand," She turned, "If it is all the same to you, I wish to go greet our new wife."

"Do as you please witch."

She hated being called that, but with a zip and snap of fingers, she was gone, and just like that, Inuyasha arrived. The damn witch knew what she was doing.

"Is it true?" Inuyasha asked.

"You of all people should have known this would happen half breed."

"You could have denied her!"

"I have not touched her."

"You could have bred one of your bitches, Sesshomaru, any of them!."

He looked away, down at the flowers now red. How could he say that he had no desire? No rich need, no fire in his belly to impregnate any of them. He never thought it would happen; he didn't think he would care. In fact, he thought he would happily just impregnate them all. But then he married the first, then the second and the more he married, the less the desire.

None of them called forth his fire. His demon maybe, but even his demon denied them.

"You know our father," Was all he could say or at least all he was offering to say.

"You're gonna have to clean up this blood, if Rin sees it, she will freak."

"Then I leave that to you," Sesshomaru turned away from his brother,

"Sesshomaru, what are you going to do with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru stopped, "Nothing, I will do nothing."

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked away, he sighed. Guilt ran through him. This was his fault. Kagome, the one and pure, the one with the biggest heart would no know love. They had all stolen that from her. Inuyasha knelt down and picked up one bloody flower and looked at it "He loves her not."

He closed his eyes, "Forgive me."

When he opened them again, the flowers were white.


	5. Wedding Night

Kagura entered the den and met the eyes of the Miko, who stood at the forefront of the cave with her hand on the wall.

"Kaugra," Kagome breathed,  
"Hm," Kagura walked forward and looked at her. "It has been some time since you have danced in my winds, girl," Kagura sniffed. "Still a child by a man's eye, I see."

Kagome blushed,

"A pity, the thing you fought so hard to deny is now grabbing hold of you."

"What?"

"A Miko, in truth, is a vowed virgin, no?"

Kagome blushed, "Hai, but I didn't vow."

Kagura laughed, "Didn't you, did you not drink from the cup, did you not kiss our Lord's lips?"

Kagome's mouth opened,

"You will remind a virgin forever, even if the elders are cruel and feed you the fire herb."

Kagome's heart quickened then she calmed "I didn't refuse all my training,"

"Oh?"

"I am immune to most herbs."

Kagura found that bit of information useful, "I see."

Kagome looked away, "Is he angry."

"You care?"

Kagome looked at her. Kagura pulled a flower from her sleep and handed it to Kagome. Kagomes' face twisted. "Why is it covered in blood?"

Kagura smiled. "The answer to your question, dear wife," Kagura walked into the cave, leaving Kagome to stare at the now falling rain. He was angry, and she was finally sad. Kagome reached her hand out and let the flower fall. The rain washed away the blood, but it could not erase the anger and sadness. No, the rain just made that worse.  
Hours seem to tick by as she watched the rain. He would not come; she would not go. She sat against the wall close to the storm.

"Miko, come away from there, you will catch sick," Mal stated. Kagura rolled her eyes.

Kagome ignored them and watched as day turned into night. She reached out once more to feel the rain. She liked rain. It was free; it was water.  
It reminded him of her.

Kagome closed her eyes and let the sound of the rain take her away.

Kio was worried, "She is sad; I feel it deep."

Kaugra eyed the girl "He would assume touch her before you, why are you not sad?"

Kio shrugged, "I was bred for this, I have truly accepted my fate, and I love all of you."

The others sneered at the girl's open affection, but she knew they would all care for her like she was their own.

"I do not understand," Oceana spoke, "Why did the West need the marriage when it is clear they hate each other, I did not know the elder Lord to be a cruel man."

Kagura took out her fan, "Diplomatic reason, and for the simple fact that he has not produced a child with any of us."

Kio looked at Kagura, "But what does that have to do with Lady Kagome?"

"She is powerful, but who knows what the great Lord Inutasio is thinking," Kagura answered, "Either way, she would have belonged to the West."

Kagura looked at Kagome. Kagome thought it was Kikyo's fault, but she knew it didnt matter about them. Lord Inutashio would have chosen her either way, for she held the jewel.

Kagura felt Sesshomaru, "To bed everyone."

The bowed and vanished deep into the cave. She stood still a little longer before backing up to darkness and to be unseen. It was well past midnight. Sesshomaru entered and looked down at Kagome. She was a little wet and cold, judging by the color of her lips. But he would not move her, not touch her, not speak. He entered the cave and found his other wives laying around. Normally he would not come, but tonight he had to.

He moved to sit in the middle, his back against the wall, his woman all around him.

"Are you not going to move her here?" Kagura asked,

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "If she wishes to sleep there, so be it."

Kagura looked back at Kagome as she shivered in her sleep.

"After all it is her wedding night" He spoke again, and Kagura knew not the press anymore.


	6. Time for a Bath

Kagome woke up cold, and she felt him before anything else. She looked back at his cold gold eyes met hers. The sun was just rising, and she shivered. She looked away and held her moist clothing to her.

"Kaugra," Sesshomaru spoke slowly,

"Hai?"

"You all need a bath, and she needs to be cleansed of the outside."

Kagura bowed. Normally they would bath all together the night of the wedding.

"Wives, up!" She snapped.

One by one, they stretched and bowed to their husband, who did not look at them.

"Come, we bathe," She said calmly to them, minding her eye on Kagome.

One by one, they left the cave, and Kaugra stepped up to Kagome. "Come, girl," She said slowly.

"Where?" Kagome asked sleepy, not having heard.

"To bathe and to get you out of that dress."

Kagome stood slowly and followed Kagura out. She did not look back at Sesshomaru, who stood up. The bathhouse was warm, and all the women were naked and in before Kagura and Kagome arrived.

"Undress and get in, I am not your maid I will not tend to you." Kagura vanished.

Kio was more pleased. She jumped up to aid Kagome. "Ill help you!" She beamed.

Kagome stepped back, "Thanks, but I got it."

Kio had full breast for such a small girl, Kagome blushed.

"Oh look, she's shy," Mal said.

"Better hurry before Lord Sesshomaru comes!" Kio beamed.

"Wait. What?" Kagome asked,

Mal sighed "It was supposed to be done on your wedding night, but not to worry he will never bathe with you again after,"

Kagome lost her clothing real quick and stepped into the water and went deep to cover everything.

"So he doesn't bath with any of you?" She asked,

"She did not say that, "Oceana spoke "From time to time he will call on one of us to aid him,"

Kagome nodded, then she heard the doors slide open. She slid quickly to the back and turned her back to him. The water moved, and she knew he was in. "Great, just great," She breathed.

"Bathe all of you and get out." She heard him say.

His words were cold, and she felt the water move more. They all did as they were told. Kagome looked around and found a tray nearby with the things she needed to bathe. She moved slowly to them and reached out, but before her hand could get to it, his clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and tried to move away.

"Afraid?" He asked,

"Your naked!"

"How astute of you, Miko."

Kagome swallowed, "I thought you wouldn't touch me."

He released her hand, "Though I wish not, this has been done since the dawn of our time, of our people."

Kagome listened,

"Though you are human, you are for our purposes, my wife."

Kagome blushed, and she was glad he could not see her.

"It is a ritual I will not disrespect, though I am aware of how you feel about rituals and respect."

Her blush was gone, and she turned her blazing mad eyes to him, though she did not turn to him fully.

"Keep looking at me like that Miko-"

She looked away, and slowly her anger vanished. Then she felt water over her head. Warm water "What are you doing?"

"Bathing you, must I repeat myself?"

She smelt the oil as he dumped it over her.

"Normally, I would touch you," He said, "Read your body like a map."

Her cheeks began to tint pink again,

"But I have no desire to see what you may or may not have to offer."

"I dont have anything to offer you, My Lord."

"Just as well, I have no want of you."

"Then this is pointless, dont you say?"

"I am doing it for no other reason than to get under you."

Kagome snorted as he held out a sponge for her, she took it "As if I would ever let you get under me,"

She pressed the sponge to her chest and gasped when she felt his breath at her ear "One thing you will learn real fast, Miko, is that I would never allow you to be above me."  
Kagome rolled her eyes,

"One day, Miko, you will beg me to touch you."

"Never,"

"I will have to take your first blood one day."

She stopped moving the sponge "You wouldn't, you haven't taken all of your other wives,"

He smiled, "They are not virgins, you are."

She slowly turned to look at him, the sponge covering her breast. "Sesshomaru,"

"Do not fret Miko, I won't touch you till you beg it of me, and even then I will not bend to your request,"

She stepped back and looked at his strong chest then back up to his eyes.

"I will take you, Miko, when you hate me the most when it will burn the most."

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. I am going through somethings now, if you would like updates please follow me on Fb Onlyaftermidnight.**

 **Also, if you haven't read my book The Alpha of Dragons, please grab a copy! It's less than $4 and would help me out a lot right now. First chapter is free! Everywhere Ebooks are sold. It's also posted on my Fb.**

 **Thank you again!**


	7. Power or Pity

He had always been mean to her, cold, quick with the rebuttal but never really cruel.

"Why are you being cruel, I didn't want this just as you didn't."

His jaw clenched "This is your doing,"

"It's not! You're the one who refused to knock them up!"

He showed his fangs.

"It's not my fault you have an issue in that department!" She yelled "If you would have just-

He slapped her, and her hand went to her cheek, and a tear rolled out uncontrolled.

"Kaugra!" He snapped,

She came in wearing a loose Kimono.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Prepare for me."

"As you wish," She vanished, and Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, who was still holding her face. She looked shocked and hurt.

"This is no longer child's place, Kagome." He spoke strong, "I would do far worse to you if you speak to me like that in public."

Another tear ran down her face. He closed his eyes "It is time you learn, take your place and be silent."

He didnt want to hit her, never wanted to hit her. But she did have to learn, and no one else seemed to teach her. If she spoke like that outside these walls, he would have to do far worse and in front of everyone. If he had to slap her once to save her later, then so be it. God forbid if she spoke to another Lord like that.

He took in a deep breath, and she looked away as he left. Kagura was waiting with open kimono, but he ignored her "Kagura,"

"Hai?"

"She has to learn, or I will bathe these walls with her blood."

She understood, "Hai my Lord," She bowed, closed her Kimono, and went after Kagome.

"What have you done?" Kaugra asked, seeing the red on the girl's face. Kagome looked at her with eyes so sad it almost took the wind out of own chest.

"Kagome?"

"He, he has never touched me like so before,"

"Do you think he wishes to?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Kagura snapped, "You have to learn!"

"That I can't speak?!"

"If he does not ask for it,"

"Do you know any many times I have argued with that man, yelled at him?"

Kagura yanked her out of the water and threw her a robe "When you were young and not under this house? His wife?"

Kagura yanked the robe and started wrapping silk around her and tied it tight "You are not a child, he is not a playmate!"

Kagome stood silent,

"He is your Lord husband; he is not your lover, nor your enemy!" Kagura stepped back after tying the last bit, "You need to grow up, shut up, and know your place."

"Where, where is my place?" Kagome wanted to cry, "I can not change who I am, nor will I."

"Then die,"

"I can't!" She yelled, "I have to live like this?"

Kagura stepped closer, "You have a choice."

"I didnt!" Kagome yelled,

"But you do now!" Kagura yelled back, "You can act like a poor mistreated slave girl and fight and be beaten and sit in self-pity, or you can learn your place, hold your head high, fight back in ways that will truly anger him with no moves for him to make."

Kagome calmed with some understanding,

"You can have a good life, a rich one if only you allow yourself," Kagura words soften.

"But one without love?"

Kagura did feel for the girl, "Are you not love, can you not give love?"

Kagome looked down, and Kaugra grabbed her hands. "Regardless if you like it or not, Kagome, you are a Miko, you will be loved by many."

"But touched by none?"

"Do you want his touch?"

"No,"

"Silly girl, lust is natural."

"He wouldn't touch me anyway."

Kagura smile. "Demon is his, but man still."

"So, he seems to be in control of that nature."

"If you want to feel a man he is your only option I suggest you learn the art of seduction."

Kagome blushed "Ill pass,"

"For now, maybe, and Sesshomaru can only hold out for so long, he is as stubborn as you."

"He has six other wives,"

"Still, one day it will be you, he has to remove your virginity in a show of power to the other lands."

Kagome looked away "I'm not land,"

Kagura hooks her chin with her finger making her look at her " But you are his."

"Kagura,"

"Chose Miko, proud and powerful, or pitiful and broken by him."

Kagome was proud and powerful "I chose love,"

"Good, then we have an understanding."

Kagome would be loved by so many, everyone but him. But she would love so many, all of them but him. Kagome raised her head and made her choice, but life always has a way of testing you.


	8. Honor and Choice

As per stated in the bonding, wives do get to travel back to their homelands. Tomorrow they would travel to the water God's home, and they would all have to go.  
War was coming as, so it was ordered. All wives would visit their lands, and Sesshomaru would recruit the firstborn sons to fight. Since no one was getting laid and the wedding was well over, they settled into rooms in the western palace. Kagura knocked on Kagome's door, which was the smaller and far away from Sesshomaru's.

"Hai?"

"Are you ready?"

Kagome opened the door wearing the cloth of the Miko and her bow at her back.

"Kagome," Kagura pinched her noise "I am glad to see you are heeding my word, but you cant-

"Why, am I not the Miko of this home?"

"It screams your a virgin still,"

"Am I not? If anything it will please him to see me in this,"

Kagura was not about to argue with her again. Plus, she didn't have the time. Each door opened, and each wife stepped out. Kagome looked down to see Sesshomaru appear, Oceana on his arm.

"Before returning to their land, our Lord must sleep with his wife as proof that she is being taken care of in all aspects,"

"That going to pose a great problem, then isn't it."

Kagura rolled her eyes "Enough, be silent,"

Oceana walked arm in arm with Sesshomaru, and when they passed each door, each wife would bow and follow. Kagura bowed and followed, and Kagome was left at the end.  
Just as well, she would protect them after all the women did nothing to hurt her. Outside, Oceana took to a carriage while the others mounted horses. Kio took to the two-headed dragon and Kagura to her feather.

Kagura reached down for Kagome, "Come; we will share."

"The Miko quiet likes running around the country like a commoner; she will be on foot, Kagura." Sesshomaru's voice spoke.

Kagura rolled her eyes and flew away as the other started to take their leave as Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome. He looked at her face, taking her chin into his hand. His thumb brushed her cheek. "Why do you not heal this?"

"I am not ashamed,"

"I see, and is your state of dress a statement as well, Miko?"

"I am the Miko of the West, am I not?"

"And you felt the need to carry this bow?"

"My arrow is sacred; is it not?"

"I am your protector,"

She licked her dry lips "You are aren't you," She whispered. It stung, for he understood what she was saying. He was supposed to protect her, and while it was his way of protecting her, he was the one who hurt her. He ran his palm over her cheek, and like magic, he healed her skin.

"Hn Miko, I will allow this,"

She bowed her head, and he removed his hand and walked away. Once they travel far enough away, Kio fell back to walk with Kagome "You seem at peace right now," Kio spoke,

"I like roaming."

Kio giggled "I guess it is in your nature to do so, isn't it?"

"I guess," Kagome answered.

The trees swayed, and Kagome took in the sound, then it howled, and everyone stopped.

Kagome groaned.

"Kagome!"

Kio stepped back as dust and dirt flying, and before Kagome knew it, her hands had been taken "Kagome!"

Kagura rolled her eyes,

"Lord Kouga!"

Kouga looked around, "What are you doing with the band of wives of that dog!"

"What do you think, wolf?" Kagura asked, "Surely, you are not as dumb as Inuyasha says you to be?" Kagura patted her well-kept hair.

Kouga looked back at Kagome, "Say it isn't so?"

Before she could speak, however, a sword came down, and Kouga jumped back and pulled out his own. "Sesshomaru,"

"Do not start a War to the West wolf; she is not worth your life," Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome was insulted "Just because my life is worth nothing to you-

She stopped speaking with the deadly look he gave her, "Need I remind you woman, what it is my name means?"

"Kagome, why?" Kouga ignored the Lord.

Kagome looked down, "I didn't have a choice."

"You could have married me!"

"Ha, as if the Shicon house would have accepted that," Mal said, coming closer.

"We could have run away," He said seriously, and Kagome looked at him. Sesshomaru didnt like that look as if she thought the idea, now, was a good idea.

"While the Miko is good at running away from things, she was not as foolish as her sister."

"Perhaps my sister was wise, and I am foolish," Kagome spoke with a bow of her head, "No, disrespect, my Lord."

His lip curled slightly, the urge to put her in her place grew, especially since she was acting out in from of the other wives. Kagura cleared her throat "Lord Kouga we are on our way, be gone with you least you get her in trouble,"

Kouga looked Kagome over, "You, you will just accept this?"

"What would you have me do? Kill him?" Hate him she did, but she did not seek the man's death "I have accepted my fate Kouga, it is time you took your place as King, only then can we come to some understanding, have a connection."

Kouga stumbled back at her words. It was true; he was still the prince, unsure of his appointment mate that would make him a king. "So, friends to diplomates?"

"We can always be friends, Kouga, but you have no right to speak for me, though I do appreciate it greatly, but for now, my honor is my honor, and I still have that."

He bowed his head "As you wish Lady Miko, I will do as you have advised and take my place."

Then he was gone.

"Leave us, go forward all of you." Sesshomaru demanded. The wives went forward. Kio touched Kagome as she passed her by.

When Sesshomaru was sure they were far enough ahead, he looked at her.

"So, do I need to be punished or praised?"

"You need both wench,"

She stood proud,

"I see your mouth has been curved somewhat; I will have praise, Kagura."

"I merely made a choice, my Lord."


	9. Lesson Learned

Sesshomaru stepped closer "You will prove useful yet Kagome, but hear me, woman I will not let you disrespect me again, the others would not be so lucky as you have been."

"Lucy?" She breathed, "I'm lucky?"

He leaned down, "Your humanity cannot save you every time woman, and I will not have you causing the others to think that they can speak our of term."

He was warning her for the last time.

"We are not children anymore, though I cannot call you a woman, can I?"

He back up and she turned red.

"You!" She began,

"Me, what Miko?"

He was teasing her, testing her, wanting it. She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction, Sesshomaru."

He smirked, "You wouldn't know how," He turned and began to walk away.

"No good dirty dog." She gritted,

"Demon hearing," He said,

"Very away, husband of mine."

He we silent. Game set and matched.

They were both silent the rest of the way.

Sesshomaru took his place at the font with Oceana, "You smell like her now." She said, and he glanced at her, "I fail to see your point, woman."

"Am I not to smell like you, are you not to smell like me, these are my lands we travel to, to my father."

He stopped and glared, "Do you think to reprimand me?"

"I only stated the facts, my Lord."

"I do not need your facts; your jealousy is unbecoming."

"Jealous?" She stopped, "Of her, surly my Lord, you jest!"

He did not like the raise of her tone, he growled, but she did not submit.

"You insult me," She said, pointing her chin high.

He had her by the neck in a blink. Everyone had caught up and was now watching.

"Watch Kagome; this shall be a lesson to you," Kagura whispered.

"Is it not you woman, who insult me?" He squeezed slightly, "Daughter of God, you may be, but you belong to me to be nothing more than a handmaiden in my chambers to which I do not call you too often."

She didn't fight back at first, "I beg your forgiveness," Though her voice was cold. "Surely, my Lord will overlook this as you have overlooked her."

"This is what he warned you about Kagome," Kagura whispered.

"You make one fatal mistake Oceana," He said close to her ear. "You are not weak and are of demon blood." His eyes flashed "Do not think to trick me, now shall we show the human?"

He growled louder and pressed his demonic power down her til she could not breathe.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome went to step forward, but Kaugra grabbed her hand and shook her head no.

Sesshomaru yanked the girl's head to the side, but he did not bite her neck. Instead, he ripped the back of her dress, showing her shoulders off and then tossed her to the ground.

"There is your mercy woman" Then his eyes met Kagome',s, and she was trembling.

"Move out," He snapped.

No one was to help Oceana up, and she would have to enter her homeland in shame.

It was a lesson well learned for Kagome. Not that she feared for herself, she feared for them. Yes, they were strong in their own rights, could hold their on in their own right, but Sesshomaru has an advantage over them that he did not over her. They were all demonic and had a sense that she was missing. Dominance would rule sole to instincts to them. She had come to like them really and did not want to see them hurt because of her. Then the thought of children came to her mind. She would not want to act out in front of children. She did not want them to see that. But she also didn't want them to be afraid.

Kagome could only hope time would change things, laws, people.

But one had to start the movement if there was to be one.

So, she had another choice to make.

But Kagome would not change in the course of one night. Kagura watched; she could see the wheels tuning in Kagome's head.

"Can you swim?" Kagura asked out of the blood.

"Yes, why?"

"Just making sure one of us won't have to save you."

"Save me?"

Just then, they came to a lake that held one boat.

"Are we here?" Kagome asked as night began to fall.

"Yes and no," Kaugra spoke,

"Oceana and Kio will go first," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome watched as they boarded the small wooden boat, and Kio paddled out to the middle of the lake. They sat there for a moment; then, the boat began to sink. Kagome gasped, and Kaugra put her hand up, "You will have to hold your breath, Miko."

Soon the boat came back up, and the women were missing.

Kagome always liked adventure, but suddenly she wasn't feeling the water.


	10. Meeting The Water God

While she was immortal and had what they called nine lives, she could die. Two by two, they went.

"Come, I will see to it that you don't drown," Kagura offered.

"Kaugra," Came Sesshomaru's voice,

"Hia?"

"I believe she is my wife, or have you taken a liking to her?"

Kagome rose and eyebrow and watched as Kagura snatched out her fan. "Very well, she is all yours, my Lord." With his nose high, she took to the water and vanished.

"I would have been fine with Kaugra, shouldn't you be with Ocaeana?"

"It is nice to see that you are not the jealous type."

He offered his hand to help her into the boat, she took it "Jealous of what my Lord?" She would play his game. He got in, and the boat moved on its own accord.

"They seem quite fond of one another, do they not?" He asked,

"To a degree, unlike me ,they were bred for a life like this."

The boat stopped "No woman wants to share, not really," He said,

"No one in love anyway," She responded.

"I do not need their love."

"You do not have to worry about me being jealous, my Lord."

"Be aware, though they seem calm and cool when it comes to lust and seed, they will become cats."

At that, she was stumped, he took that time to pulled her close to him.

"Normally I would say breath,"

"Hu?"

The boat started to sink,

"Don't breath Miko, lest you die."

A slight panic started to rise in her "Sesshomaru,"

"Hold your breath."

She held her breath, and he held her.

They sank down, and Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Down they went into the darkness. Then she didn't feel him anymore, and panic set in, and she made the mistake of opening her mouth to call for him.

Water rushed in, and she began to choke.

Then darkness made way to light, and blue water sparkled, and her eyes got wide as a mermaid swan to her.

Kagome reached out, the beautiful mermaid took Kagome by the face and pressed her lips to hers. At first, Kagome fought, then she realized the creature of beauty was breathing for her. The mermaid brought her closer to what looked like a bubble, they floated above it, and then the mermaid released her mouth, smiled at her, and pushed her into the bubble.

Kagome felt fell at Sesshomaru's feet, soaking wet and coughing. She looked up at him. How was he dry?

"You did that on purpose didn't you!"

"I was under the impression you could swim,"

"I can!" She huffed while ringing out her hair, "I cant can't a fish kissed me!"

"It was quiet a sight," He stated,

She glared at him "What, didn't get as lucky as me?" She teased.

"Do not insult my people,"

Kagome froze at the sound of a males voice. Sesshomaru turned and bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Is this the reason my daughter comes so dishonored?"

"Your daughter dishonored herself," Sesshomaru spoke.

"I can not believe the rumor is true, another human in the Inu household, what was your father thinking?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Did you just roll you're eyes at me, lass?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at the name " I'm sorry, forgive me, you are?"

"How dare you!" The man sneered then looked at Sesshomaru, "Why did you bring this woman, she needs a good lesson!" The man raised the cain stick he was holding and was about to strike her with it, but as soon as it came down it, was caught.

Kagome had closed her eyes, and she thought she would open them to Sesshomaru saving her, but it wasn't him.

"Father, I am sure the lack of oxygen is to blame for her misunderstanding." It was another male and at his back the Triton. Kagome knew the older man was the God of the ocean and the other the rightful son of the throne.

"Am I right fair Lady Miko?"

Her lips quivered and then she bowed deeply "Forgive me, the travel here was quiet a shock,"

"And the kiss from the mermaid as well, I am sure," The man smiled and released his father's hand.

Kagome eeped,"Saw that did you?"

He smiles more. For a man with light blue skin, he was handsome. He was built with gold bracelets on his upper arms and wrist. He moved closer to her "You have eyes of water, what a rare beauty," He said making Kagome blush. His eye were blue to.

"My son, this is most inappropriate!"

"Is it, I only offer Lord Sesshomaru my congratulations." He turned to Sesshomaru "I am pleased you could all make it, I do miss my sister."

Sesshomaru didn't look impressed.


	11. Human and Miko's

We will not stay long; please stay out of trouble." Kagura told Kagome as they were given rooms in and underwater sea castle.

Kagome sighed; she didn't want to know as the troublesome wife.

"Hai Kagura,"

The bad thing about being underwater is you couldn't tell night from day. But dinner was brought to Kagome, she ate, brushed her hair, and went to bed. She woke sometime later to cries of passion from a voice she knew to be Oceana.

She didn't want to hear it. She quickly but her gear on and left the castle into what she assumed was night. She didn't have to go far. She reached the bubble edge and watched the sea outside of it. It was a sight to see.

"Is it hard to sleep knowing the ocean is above you?"

Kagome turned to see Oceana's' brother. "Can I ask you name?" She asked,

"Of course, you, I am Titen."

It was fitting.

"So, are we the jealous type?" He then asked,

"No." Kagome looked away, knowing what he was getting at.

"Ah, the virgin type,"

"I beg your pardon?" She said swiftly,

He chuckled with this hands in the air "Forgive me stating the obvious,"

"I dont think my Lord husband would take kindly to that kind of talk,"

"I dont think your Lord husband cares other than to save face,"

She knew that he didn't need to tell her.

"What do you want?"

"I just saw you and though you could use company,"

She turned her back to him "Not yours,"

"Oh, so you do prefer your Lord husband?"

"I prefer a gentlemen."

He moved to her line of sight, "Forgive me, I only meant to tease you I do not get to meet outsiders very much and never a Miko." He bowed to her. She eyed him, "You are unmated?"

"Hai, can you tell?"

"Yes, you dont really know how to talk to women, do you?"

"I dont really need to know; I will have many wives like your husband."

"Is that what you want?"

His eyes turned emerald, and she found it amazing, then she realized it was the color of his true desire. "You dont want many," She said,

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyes gave it away,"

He moved the triton from one hand to the other "You can read them?"

"Hai?"

"You really do have elements from the water."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know; I never really trained my power."

"It is a shame,"

"You think?"

"Indeed, waste not want not."

She smiled at that, "So Lord of the undersea; you want but one wife?"

"Mate," He corrected,

"Then might I suggest you start looking before your father choose for you?"

It was his turn to smile, "I wonder if he would be as good as Lord Inutashio."

Kagome snorted "I dont think you want to end up with a human,"

"That does not matter so much to me, Miko."

Kagome tilted her head, "Have have you already met her?"

"Maybe,"

Kagome smiled "You have haven't you!" She beamed,

He looked away "She is human as you claim."

"You're in love!"

"Quiet girl!" He snapped,

"So, then what is the issue?" She lowered her voice.

"She can't see me,"

"Wait, what?"

"I am the son of a God; no normal human can see me, and my human form is not so pretty as this, she would fear me."

Such a cruel fate really.

"I wonder, could you help me?"

"Help you?"

"You are miko, are you not?"

Kagome looked at her hands. "What can I do?"

"Help her see me?"

Kagome looked back at the sandcastle as she so called it,

"It would be a great service to my land, to our two lands bonds."

"I'm not sure if I am allowed,"

"Of course you are, and I am asking as the Lord of this land,"

Kagome had chosen love.

"Very well, I will help you."


	12. A Miko's Help

Getting to the girl was easy, and Kagome watched from under the water as the water God loved the human girl who was humming into the night at the water.

"Her voice alone I love," He said,

Kigoma's own heartbeat, she could only dream of being loved like that.

"Please, Miko." He grabbed her hand and held them tight. "Make her see me."

"I can only make her see; I can't make her love."

"That is enough,"

So with his triton, he put Kagome back on land, dry and pretty, and she made her way to the banks of the river where the girl was. The girl with red hair gasped when she saw Kagome, "Oh, it is only a Lady Miko."

"Hai, I did not mean to startle you. I just heard your voice."

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, I just wondered for who do you sing for."

The girl smiled and touched the water below, "The water god."

Kagome smiled, and the girl looked at her "You have eyes like the water."

"So I have been told," Kagome knelt down and touched the water to "The fish like your voice."

"Do they?" She asked like an innocent child,

"Hai, you know, I know the water, God."

"You do?" The girl breathed, her long hair dancing against the ground as she moved her head.

"He is very handsome, and he also likes your voice."

The girl blushed, "He, he hears me?"

"Every night,"

The girl sat back on her knees and put her hands in her lap "I have read the stories, the legends, and the myths."

Kagome smiled "Would you like to meet him?"

"Can I? A mere human?"

"Of course you can, here" Kagome put her hands on each side of the girl's head and hummed. Her holy power of light washed over the girl, turning her eyes white for a second before changing back green.

"Now look into the water," Kagome told her.

The girl looked, and then after a silent moment, Titan came up. The girl stood quickly and gasped.

"It's you," She said,

He came closer "It is I, the one you sing to without fail." He reached out his hand, and she slowly took it. Kagome cleared her throat "Perhaps you would to be alone?" She asked,

"Thank you, Kagome," He pointed the triton at Kagome, and before she knew it, she was back underwater under the bubble and safe or at least she thought.

"Where is my son?"

Kagome turned to see his father standing there with arms crossed, "Up the river."

He eyed her, "What have you done?"

"Done?"

"You wear the crown of gold upon your head, for what did you do to gain such favor from him?"

Kagome had not even felt the gold band around her head; she touched it.

"I will not ask again."

Sesshomaru came out, and Kagome looked at him. He stopped moving at the site of the band on her head.

"Woman!" The God yelled.

"He asked for help. I only helped?"

Sesshomaru growled,

"Help from you?" His father asked,

"Hai, he is in love."

His father stepped back, and all the creatures of the sea stopped moving. "What?"

"He was in love; he wanted help."

"What did you do," Sesshomaru asked this time,

"I only helped her to see."

"She human!" His father yelled, "You stupid woman!"

Kagome flinched,

"I will not stand for this!" He looked at Sesshomaru, "My land, my rules, you should keep a better leash on your wives, My Lord!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Perhaps you should wait for you son,"'

"Get down on your knees woman." He Ignored Sesshomaru,

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

Something zapped under her feet, and Kagome went down to her knees. Before Sesshomaru could even protect or act, something came across her back, and she screamed.

"Father!"

The second whip met with the triton. Titan was not playing. All the wives ran out, including Oceana, "Brother!"

Her brother knelt, "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" But he was met with a sword "Do not touch her," It was Sesshomaru's sword.

"Sesshoamru," Kagome whispered.

Titan raised his hand "She is hurt."

"Because of your own doing, do not touch what is mine."

Titan stood, "As if you care."

"It matter not, she is mine and not for your disposal, especially without my permission." Sesshomaru then glared at his father "He is as guilty as she,"

"Guilty?" Kagome stood shakey "But we didn't do anything wrong?"

Sesshomaru snatched the gold band offer head and tossed it the ground "She is no child of yours," He then grabbed her hand. She held her dress up to keep it from sliding as he pulled her, "And the child of the sea is no longer mine."

"What if she is with child!" Her father demanded,

Sesshomaru stopped, "Then she is a common whore for it would not mine, you have broken the bond then, not I, should she be with child."

"Kaugra, gather the rest, we leave."

"Hia,"

"I will send my father to negotiate the settlement terms," Sesshomaru told the sea kings,

"You would start a war with us over her!" The old king yelled, "She, a mere human scum, they pollute our water and our land, and now our demon bloodlines."

"My mate, his human father!" Titan yelled,

"What?" He sneered,

"I have taken a human mate," Titan pulled the girl no one seemed to notice to him.

His father looked to Sesshomaru, "You see, they set to Waterdown our lines!"

"Can you water down water?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Enough, Lord Sesshomaru, I do ask for your forgiveness, but I did not want anyone to know, and seeing as how you feel on the mater of humans, I thought it best to leave you out of it."

Titan looked at his father, "One more word out of you, and I will turn you into the old grab that you are, be silent."

He looked back at Sesshomaru "You will have a bond, we will not break that," He picked up the gold band and handed it to the girl he chose "Take this to her."

The girl walked to Kagome and Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Take this; it will be a sign for all times, to all ocean and creatures that she is a child of mine and thus will always be safe."

Sesshomaru didn't want to at first, but it could prove useful in the future. He took it from the human girl and looked at Kagome, "Kagura, go."

One by the one, the wives, left into the sea.

"My Lord!" Oceana begged, "I have done nothing wrong!"

Sesshomaru ignored her, "Would you rather kiss a fish, or me?"

Both of Kagome's eyes got wide "What? She was still clinging to her dress,

"I would not suggest the fish" His eyes sild to Oceana, the back to Kagome. Kagome honestly didn't know if she should laugh or not, but she was still confused. "Um, why do I have to kiss anyone"?"

Sesshomaru tossed her into the water, then jumped in after her. He caught up to her and tugged her close, she gasped, and the choice was made for her. Sesshomaru closed his mouth over hers, and she closed her eyes. He breathed for her till they hit the air. She gasped and coughed as they arrived back in a dry boat "I don't have to come next time, right?" She coughed.

"There won't be a next time, I have returned the sea goddess to her father, or were you not listening."

Kagome stood straight and looked at him "Ano, you're leaving her?"

"You seem confused Miko, how is it that you do not understand?"

"But you were just-" She stalled,

"Just what?"

Her cheek blushed. "Nevermind."

"Jealous is quite amusing to look at on your face."

"What?" She sputtered as they began to move back to shore, "I told you I'm not jealous."

He leaned, "Then why did you leave?"

"It wasn't like that," She said flat,

"Hn, not jealous but virginity."

Kagome was dripping wet, and to anyone else, her glare would look funny, but Sesshomaru knew the power behind her, and she was but one small button away from spitting flames.

"You owe me a wife."

"How about a mermaid then, their great kissers." Kagome huffed crossing her arms,

"How can you say when you have nothing to compare it to?"

A smirk reached her inner mind, and the words came out before she could stop them. She leaned in "Only two," She held up two fingers.

Sesshomaru stopped rowing and glared at her.


	13. Limits

She could see the other wives and knew her time with pushing his limits was done "I can help you with another bride if you wish, I was only kidding about the mermaid."  
They reached the banks "No." was all he said. He did not offer his hand to help her out. And just like that, there were five.

Kagome played with the gold band, eyeing it.

"Stop playing with it," Kaugra snapped,

"Sorry," Kagome put the band on her head as they kept walking. But soon, Sesshomaru fell back, and Kaugra picked up her pace. Sesshomaru plucked the band from her head "Put it away,"

"Arnt I supposed to wear it?"

"He may have called you a child of the ocean, but this is often given to the wives of the seas,"

Kagome blushed, Sesshomaru didn't like it.

"What don't want to share?"

He grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking "Kagome," He warned "Stop,"

She could see, his control was slipping. "Sorry," She whispered and tucked the band away. He let her go, and she walked away, as she did, his eyes fell on her back, and he almost sighed. He forgot all about that; blood was seeping through her dress.

"Kaugra," She fell back, and they walked side by side "We shall stay in an inn overnight,"

She rose an eyebrow, and he looked at Kagome, her eyes followed.

"Why does she not heal?"

That was a good question. Her not healing her cheek made sense; this did not.

"You will find out,"

"As you wish Lord Husband,"

Soon enough, a large inn came into view and offered them stay right away. Kaugra grabbed Kagome "Let us bathe, just you and me,"

"Ok,"

The bath was warm, waiting, and ready, and Kaugra helps Kagome out of her clothes.

"You have become rather silent rather fast,"

"I feel bad,"

"Bad?"

"About Oceana,"

"It just as well, she is lucky na?"

That was true she guessed,

"She was a whore anyway,"

"Kaugra!"

Kagura looked at Kagome's whip mark, "Miko, why do you not heal this?"

Kagome bit her lip and turned "I must have forgotten all about it, it only hurt for a second, the jewel is funny like that,"

Kagura looked at her unsure,

"I'll heal after our bath, I must admit I'm not quite good with my power, and I don't want to hurt you on accident,"

"Be sure that you do,"

Kagome nodded, and they bathed.

"Are we going to your home soon?"

"We will visit my home last, Mal's home is next and do try not to wander off at night this time,"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Kaugra,"

"Do not think me, I do this for him, not for you,"

Kagome held in her hiss as she squeezed a cloth to let water fall down her back "You care about him,"

"I do not love him, but he has set me free, and so I owe him my life as debt,"

"Will, will you give him children?"

Kagura snorted "Who is to say who Sesshomaru will give his seed to,"

Kagome blushed "But, I thought-

Kagura came close "He has slept with some of us but never has our womb been touched by him,"

It didn't make sense; his instincts should have warranted it, was he not afraid of a blood lust. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, why she was here.


	14. Deadly

Kagome left the bath first and caught a glimpse of Mal on Sesshomaru's arm, and she knew where they were going. Mal was a dominate female for sure. Kagome shook her head and found her room and shut the door behind her. Most of them shared a room; it would seem the wives had grown found of sleeping together, Kagome was glad to have her own room. Unlike them, she needed time alone. She walked to the mirror and lowered her dress down, and looked at her back. It was a mark straight across her back from her shoulder to hip. She flinched, looking at it.

Stupid jewel.

"Uh Lord Touga what are you thinking,"

She knew now why she was here. She was supposed to test him, push him, fight, for it brought out his inner demon. That was made clear in the bath they shared. She got him all fired up, and he called Kaugra out to take his heat in a primal way. She was a tool. Always a tool for someone or something.

This jewel was no blessing of power; it was a fucking curse that could make her bleed but never die.

A knock came, and Kagome pulled up her dress and turned, "Yes?"

Kio poked her head in "Hey, I was told to come and give you a rundown for tomorrow,"

"Uh, ok,"

She wondered why it wasn't Kaugra.

Kio came in "As you know Mal is a panther demon,"

Kagome nodded,

"Her lands are in a vast jungle, and it is quite dangerous. You must heed and take care, for the men are lustful and deadly, and the women are very protective and jealous,"  
Kagome nodded, but Kio moved in closer "And be on very high alert if you meet her brother, Naraku,"

Kagome rose an eyebrow,

"He is very handsome and very good at putting spells on women,"

"I don't have to worry about that,"

"You aren't immune to everything Lady Miko; please be careful,"

Kagome smile "Thank you, Kio,"

Kio smiled, and then rubbed her hands together,

"Are you cold, Kio?"

"We normally sleep together,"

Kagome looked back at her bed, maybe having a friend near wouldn't be so bad after all, all they had was each other.

"You can stay with me,"

"You don't mind?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head no "Better you than Kaugra,"

"Or Mal," Kio said, and they both giggled.

They talked until they both fell asleep, and that is how he found them when he went to check on them. Kio was curled up, and Kagome was humming with protective power over her. At least she bonded with one of them; otherwise, her life would remind boring, cold, and lonely. The Next morning Kagome got settled into walking just has she had before when Mal made her way out looking refreshed.

"Well, your glowing," Kagome said without meaning to.

Sesshomaru wasn't far behind them, ushering the other wives out.

"Why would I not be, I am headed home, and I have spent the night in my Lords bed,"

"I really didn't need to know that,"

Mal ignored her and walked ahead and took to the carriage. One by one everyone took their places ready for travel. But then Sesshomaru brought a horse to Kagome.

"I thought I was walking,"

"If you wish to add to your scars,"

"The land we travel to is not for humans Miko," Kagura told her from her floating feather, "Just say thank you,"

"Thank you," She said flat.

Sesshomaru rose, and eyebrow as Kagome started to help herself onto the horse. He grabbed the bow on her back at stilled her. "Remove this,"

"But it's my bow,"

"Remove it or ill break it,"

She sighed and did as she was told; meanwhile, he settled onto the horse before she could see him do it.

"What, hey, aren't you supposed to be with her?"

"If you were not human I would be,"

She hung her bow "Cant I ride with one of the others,"

"You are not their obligation Miko,"

"Right, just yours, you could have just left me,"

"Can we go pleased!" Mal snapped,

Sesshomaru offered his hand, and Kagome slowly took it and found herself sitting up font, her back to his chest.

"This is as close as you will ever get to me Miko, enjoy it,"

She swallowed and tried to think of anything other than his body, warm and strong against her as the horse moved.

"I was told her people are lusty,"

"They are, mind yourself when I am not near,"

"How did you end up with her?"

"She is strong,"

"Her people are strong, and have no allies,"

"Ah, I see and what happens if she becomes pregnant,"

Sesshomaru stopped the horse, and this made Kagome look at him "What?"

"Do you think it will be she?"

Kagome looked back at the wives who were far ahead now "I think her or Kaugra,"

Sesshomaru snorted,

"What?"

"Kaugra would be a horrible mother,"

"That's not nice,"

"Her words Miko, she has no wish to be a mother,"

"Then, why?"

"I simply freed her, and her life is owed to me, and in part to appease my father for that year,"

So, in other words, they were using one another,

"We have an understanding,"

"You have a relationship with benefits,"

"It's not benefits when your married Miko,"

"Isn't it, though?"

"Not when I am free to fuck whoever I want,"

Kagome blushed and kicked the horse, making it go. Sesshomaru smirked slightly behind her. "Does that word make you uneasy, Miko?"

"How is that fair,"

"Life isn't fair Kagome,"

They had silence for a bit "Do you,"

"Do I what?"

"Sleep with whoever you want?"

"Fuck, Miko, I fuck,"

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, damn him. She wasn't going to let him win this. She turned her head, "Fine, do you fuck whatever you want?"

His eyes went serious as they met hers "I am not a whore Miko, nor a drunken idiot, I have no need of whores when I have wives,"

Kagome turned and rolled her eyes, yeah he had wives.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"What question?"

"What happens if she is pregnant,"

"She isn't,"

"So you just,

"Pull out,"

"I didn't need to know that,"

"Yet you asked,"

"It was more of an unfinished rhetorical statement!" She sighed heavily, "But what happens when one day you dont, pull, out," Gods that was hard to say.

"Then she is pregnant; I do not understand your question,"

She was silent.

"You think it will free you?"

"Won't it?"

"My Lord!" Mal interrupted, and they both looked forward "We are entering,"

"Hai, move forward,"

Their conversation would have to wait for another day.

"How come the other wives can enter alone,"

"Because they have been here you have not,"

"And I'm human,"

"I do not need a reminder woman,"

Soon open land became grassy, then tall grass, the wooded and then lush jungle. Dry jungle with a misty wet jingle. Kagome loved the colors and the sounds.

"It's beautiful here,"

"That is what it wants you to think, but heed my warning Miko wife it is deadly,"


	15. Sex, Tribes, and Naraku

Sesshomaru could swear he felt her move into him a little more.

Soon Kagome noticed eyes and slow movements "Sesshomaru," She whispered,

"Hn, they are there,"

They came to a stop, and Kagome watched as Mal stepped out and started to shed her clothing.

"Um," Kagome looked around, trying not to be weird.

"Watch Miko,"

She watched as Mal became naked, she was a prize indeed. Then she watched her take form and change to her real being. A beautiful panther.

"I wish I could do that,"

Sesshomaru looked at her,

Mal cried out in her tongue, and soon they were surrounded and like magic all transformed into human form. The women wore only covering over the lower part, their breasts were proudly shown off, and the men also only wore lower covering.

Kagome swallowed and didn't quiet no were to look.

"What do we have here?" A man with a deep voice spoke coming near, "May I help your wife down, My Lord?"

He was beautiful. Dark eyes, dark hair, strong build.

"Mind your hands Naraku," Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku bowed his head and offered Kagome, his hand. She looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded at her. He was please she did so. Perhaps she was leaning.

Naraku help her down "A human,"

"A Miko dear brother," Mal voice became teasing and sexy.

"Well, that is interesting,"

"Hand Naraku," Sesshomaru stated as he got down. Naraku let go of Kagome's hand.

"We are pleased you are here my Lord," He bowed and then sniffed his sister "But a shame, my sister is not yet with child My Lord,"

"Enough, I wish to bathe and see my father at once,"

"As you wish sister, I will leave it to you to find your nesting spot, my Lord,"

It took no time for the other wives to pick their spot, knowing the land.

"Come, I will show you will stay,"

"Hia,"

For Kagome, he chose a small cave that didn't run deep, But it was set up with necessary sleeping arrangements "You can contain this yes?"

"You mean put a barrier up,"

"Yes,"

"Hia,"

"When you are not with us, see that you do,"

"We have watchers,"

"I am aware, say here,"

"So, I'm in time out?"

"I do not want a repeat of our last stop Miko," He pulled her in, exited, and looked at her.

She threw up her hands, and the barrier went up. "I will return soon, stay and let no one enter but me,"

"Yes, husband,"

He eyed her before turning away.

Kagome looked at her surroundings. She could tell the water was nearby, hear the waterfall. She hoped they would get to bathe soon.

"At least I didn't have to kiss anyone this time," She touched her lip, could she really call that a kiss?

No.

Sesshomaru came and got her before nightfall as Mals tribe was holding a feast. Kagome watched as the men danced around the fire.

"See something you like?" Kio asked with a giggle,

"Um, no?"

Kio laughed harder, and Kagome looked across the way and found Sesshomaru looking dead at her. She looked away as the women pass around drinks, one they did not offer to any of Sesshomaru wives other than Mal.

"They thought Mal would return heavy with child,"

"Oh?"

"Yes and so tonight my little friend, you will hear many in throws of passion as a fertility ritual,"

"Is not that she or he isn't fertile,"

Kio giggled "They know that,"

Kagome groaned "So they're hoping he will um, do the deed tonight,"

"Perhaps, he will!" She beamed,

Kagome slowly looked for him again, and he looked at her again, it was like he knew when she was looking for him.

"Maybe,"

It didn't take long for Kagome to understand Mals tribe. They were very sexual, indeed. Mal joined in the dancing, her prefect breast bouncing. Kagome was shocked that he allowed her to, but then she had to remember this was their way, and a lot of them were family. Kagome watched as Mal sat next to Sesshomaru and pulled his arm to her breast and whispered in his ear.

Kagome looked away but quickly took note that her Lord's husband was distracted.

"Kio,"

Kio giggled, it was clear she was drunk,

"Let's go,"

Kaugra sat down "I have her if you wish to go, go little virgin, but mind your Lords warning,"

"Hia,"

Kagome stood up and quickly left the little party. But she didn't gets to far when she ran into him.

"Naraku,"


	16. Baths, Brothers and Scars

He was leaned against a rock,

"Ah, Miko, leaving so soon?"

"Humans need sleep,"

"But do they not also need sex?"

"It's Mals time,"

He smirked "Do not think to fool me; you smell of virginity,"

She saw something flash in his eyes "How your Lord can stay away from such,-" He inhaled, and Kagome could not help but to notice him growing with hardness. He groaned, and his hand went to the covering where he pulled his length out and stroked it "My sister will be getting fucked soon,"

Kagome stepped back and looked away "I can't fuck you, because your his and virgin but your mouth-"

"He could kill you for this," She didnt look but knew he stopped pulling on himself,

"I could also ask to use you, and he might just say yes, what do you think,"

Fear struck her, could he? Would Sesshomaru ever allow that?

His words haunted her. He would take her when she hated him most. Did that mean he would let other abuse her?

She shook her head, no. He wouldn't let anyone nor her get sexual satisfaction, not even for that. Sesshomaru could be mean, cruel, even but not that cruel.

"I think I'll take my leave and my chances," She went to leave, and he clawed at her, just catching her back shoulder. She hissed and only slightly pushed on her power, returning the favor and burning his hand.

She quickly left, and he cursed her name.

She quickly put the shield up and went as far back as she could into the darkness of the cave. She really wanted a bath, and her clothes were all sticky and wet. She slid down and suddenly felt alone. A clear reminder she wasn't one of them.

It got later, and it was clear everyone was either doing it or sleeping, either way, Sesshomaru wasn't coming to check on her. She slid out of her layer and threw on her robe and lowered her shield. "Just a quick rinse and back before anyone even notices."

Hell, she could hear the throws of passion from here.

She followed down a path no one had taken, for no one had passed her cave till she came to a waterfall and body of water. She climbed up the rocks and went behind the waterfall for extra protection when she heard the sounds of moans. She quickly realized she wasn't alone.

"Harder, I need it, Harder!"

Kagome slowly followed the waterfall until she found an opening in the water and looked down.

She gasped at what she saw.

It was Mal.

Mal was bent over a rock, but the man thrusting into her with speed to quince her need was not Sesshomaru, but Naraku.

"Her brother?" Kagome whispered.

Her people were perverted; she was surprised Sesshomaru had control with what she was seeing. She knew demons had dark and thirsty desires, but damn.

Naraku wasn't the only male on her. Another stood to the side being stoked by her, and another sucked on her breast as her brother rode her hard.

"Harder, give it to me I need to be fucked,"

"You need to be pregnant," Naraku grunted,

"Yes, yes, yes,"

"Let me fill you,"

"No, it must be him,"

"He won't even fuck you, much less fill you, he can't, he won't, but I can, I can cum in you over and over and strengthen our bloodline!"

Kagome knew she had been there far too long. Plus, where was Sesshomaru? She turned and gasped when she came face to face with him.

"Sesshomaru!"'

He stepped forward, but she put her hands out "Dont,"

He pushed her aside, and her back hit the wet cave wall, and she hissed slightly. Sesshomaru peered down, and for a moment, Kagome nor Sesshomaru moved.

"Why are you here, Miko?"

"I was just coming to bathe, when, when I saw them,"

"You are lucky they did not see you,"

"I'll go,"

"They are gone, their deed done,"

"Are you not angry?"

"That would require that I care, woman,"

"But she's your wife, doesn't honor call for you-

"He is her brother, those men her cousin, her laws allow it,"

"But yours?"

"You disobeyed me,"

"I was going to be quick,"

"And yet here we are,"

"So I can sleep with my brother?"

"You dont have a brother,"

"Actually I do,"

"That would be against your core beliefs Miko; I need not even tell you no,"

It was, and even bringing it up made her feel weird, but she was trying to make a point.

Kagome pushed away, "Sorry, I'll go," She turned, and Sesshomaru noticed her back, "Why are you bleeding?"

"Bleeding?" She asked, talking over the waterfall.

He moved to her and turned her and lowered her robe "Sesshomaru!" She caught it before her breast was exposed.

"This wound," He pulled, and she was no match, the robe fell around her hips where she held it.

"This one is old, but this one is new Miko,"

Both were still not healed.

"Naraku caught me on the way back,"

Sesshomaru growled "And I am just now finding this out,"

"You were, busy," She stayed calm.

"Why have you not healed these?"

"I can't!" She yelled "I can't,"

"What?"

"The jewel doesn't let me call it a check and balance,"

Sesshoamru held her and looked ar her wound.s "Why did you not tell me?"

"What difference does it make? Would it have stopped you?"

He ran his finger over her shoulder, and she hissed "Sesshomaru,"

Then she felt him move "What are you-

Her breath was taken from her when she felt his tongue on her shoulder. He licked the wound, once, twice, three times. Her breath caught, and she held her robe tighter. He moved to the long scar the water God have her. He lowered himself and started at her hip. She sucked in and could not hold the moan that left her mouth as his ran his tongue up the length of her back to her shoulder.

She shivered.

"Bathe, I will keep watch,"

"Hia," She said quickly and made her way down and away from him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were pink, and he opened his mouth like he was gasping for air.

Her blood tasted like power and sweet honey, almost like it bled just for his taste buds.

Fuck.


End file.
